


bleary

by upottery



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Naruto is a sap, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, gross adults in love, i don't even know which part of canon this is supposed to be in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 13:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7224832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upottery/pseuds/upottery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He abruptly feels the intimacy of it all. The room sits quiet around them, nothing but the sound of breath being pushed through teeth. Sasuke is asleep next to him, the soft cadence of his heart reassures Naruto that this is real, that he is having this. After all that they've been through, he never imagined it would end like this: a bleary morning with dust motes visible in the sunlight, a shared bed with quickly strewn sheets, and a boy, a man, he loves sleeping peacefully next to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bleary

**Author's Note:**

> this summer has been like a Naruto renaissance for me. I used to watch it when I was like 8 and now here I am over 10 years later being nasty about it. you gotta love growin' up.

He abruptly feels the intimacy of it all. The room sits quiet around them, nothing but the sound of breath being pushed through teeth. Sasuke is asleep next to him, the soft cadence of his heart reassures Naruto that this is real, that he is having this. After all that they've been through, he never imagined it would end like this: a bleary morning with dust motes visible in the sunlight, a shared bed with quickly strewn sheets, and a boy, a man, he loves sleeping peacefully next to him.

It was not always like this. Sasuke's return was fraught with difficulty. He was different than he used to be. He would stay awake for days, starve himself, hole up somewhere on the outskirts of the village and hold in his screams. There was no comfort in existence. Naruto would always find him, dirty and bruised from digging his nails into his own limbs. Each time, Naruto would hold Sasuke there, in his arms, as sobs clawed up Sasuke's throat. It was a wounded sound, Naruto can still hear the echoes of it when he's alone.

Those situations don't happen anymore. Now, Sasuke is haunted by dreams. Naruto knew that rehabilitating Sasuke would be a daunting task, but even Tsunade said that his was a case that she had never seen before. The difficulty of his life had finally caught up to him, she had said, and it was tearing him apart. Sasuke had yet to tell Naruto what happened in his dreams, but it's not hard for Naruto to imagine. There are any number of atrocities that Sasuke has endured. He will be asleep, breathing evenly, before suddenly heaving breath, lips stuttering as he mumbles before the muttering turns into screams. 

Naruto has been by his side for each one. Despite the two months he's been enduring this, he never knows what to do when it happens. It's always the same, he tries to softly rouse Sasuke from the dream, whispering his name and touching his face. He kisses his jawline and speaks louder. Naruto shakes him, pleading, saying "Sasuke, it's me, I'm here." Only then does it work. Sasuke's shouts will cease and he will pry open his eyes, blinking away tears. Naruto always asks if he needs anything, Sasuke will always refuse. Naruto holds him, like he did before. He only sleeps when he sees Sasuke's chest rise and fall gently again. 

Naruto doesn't care if he has to deal with the dreams for the rest of his life. When he's awake, Sasuke's like his old self, if a bit guarded. Gone are the haughty laughs, the frightening declarations of revenge, the denial. Sasuke talks now, really talks, says things Naruto thought he would never say, like, "I'm sorry," or "Let me cook dinner tonight," or "I love you." It has taken months to get here, to get to this place where all Naruto's dreams live. Sasuke still rarely smiles, but he has started saving them for Naruto in the evenings, when they are alone. It makes Naruto's heart thump with joy every time.

The air in the room stirs as Sasuke rouses from his sleep. His dark eyes blink rapidly to expel his drowsiness. Naruto lifts his hand and runs his fingers through Sasuke's soft hair. The strands split like waves between the digits. "Good morning," He says, and he means it. He can't fathom the peace his life is now. 

"Morning," Sasuke replies. "I'm sorry for waking you last night."

"You say that every morning." Naruto says quietly, "I told you, you don't have to."

Sasuke stares up into Naruto's eyes, his gaze is heavy, "There are a great many things I have yet to apologize for. Please grant me this."

Naruto simply nods, voice stuck high in his throat. Even now, Sasuke's face still strikes him. He's beautiful, with his high cheekbones and thin nose, his deep, searching eyes. Naruto is in love with the way emotions flit across his face like moving pictures. His expression changes frame by frame, and you could miss how his eyes go soft when thinking of Itachi if you're not looking carefully. Naruto is so grateful that he has arrived at a point where he understands him, where they understand each other. What has formed in the wake of this understanding is a bond so deep, it shakes the foundations of the shinobi world. 

"What are you thinking about, dobe?" Sasuke is still meeting his eyes. There is a hint of affection in the nickname. The sound of Sasuke's voice is enough to make Naruto's throat feel dry. He had missed it for so long, craving it even when it spat words at him, even when it dripped with acid. Naruto is weak to its low tones, its even tenor. In contrast, his own voice sounds like chopsticks on porcelain, just a high ringing. 

"Nothing," Naruto lies, reflexively, "you," he amends. He's been a lousy liar for his whole life. Sasuke sees through him like glass, anyway, so there's little point to avoiding the truth. His hand is resting at the juncture of Sasuke's perfect jawline, fingers still tousling his hair. It's always felt like feathers to Naruto, felt like the wings of crows. 

"Me?" Sasuke questions. "What about me?" He shifts his position, leaning up on his elbow like Naruto is, clearly uncomfortable with the turn of the conversation. The sheets slide down his bare chest, exposing his torso. Naruto has to squeeze his eyes shut for a second. This is hardly the first time Naruto has seen him like this, but it's still surprising each time it happens. Naruto can never wrap his head around the way Sasuke's body seems to be sculpted from marble; all smooth edges betraying the hardness underneath.

"The fact that you're here. That I get to look on you first thing in the morning." Naruto's voice barely makes a sound, he doesn't say many things he was thinking, like his fixation with the morning light casting shadows on Sasuke's face, or the addicting feeling of Sasuke's toes against his calves beneath the covers. Naruto somehow has the presence of mind to be embarrassed, can feel his cheeks heating up in contrast to the cool air of their bedroom. 

"Naruto.." Sasuke trails off, finally dropping his eyes from Naruto's. It's tender, the way Naruto feels at this moment. He loves him. He crossed half the shinobi world for him, he defended him when no one else would, he saw the good buried beneath all the hatred and deceit in his heart. Naruto's devotion to Sasuke is deafening, even. It shouts in volumes, solidifying Naruto's heroics and authenticity. 

Naruto only recently realized the depth of his feelings for Sasuke. He probably should have known what they were long ago, long after all of Naruto's other friends had given up on Sasuke, should have asked himself why he kept picking himself up to be let down again. Apparently, there is no greater motivator than love. What a peculiar boy he was.

Now he lays here, a man, in love and at peace. His body itches to be closer to Sasuke, to feel his bare skin against his own, to hear their heartbeats in tandem as they confirm that they are truly alive. Sasuke's pale skin against his own is a sight to behold. 

In response to his thoughts, Naruto brings his hand down to Sasuke's chin and turns his head. They look upon each other again, and Sasuke's lips are pursed in thought. Naruto decides he doesn't want to think for now. He leans in and simultaneously pulls Sasuke's face forward. Their lips meet like a breeze, Sasuke's slightly thinner ones immediately folding into the heat of Naruto's kiss. He makes a small noise in response, it sounds pleased to Naruto's ears. He can't tell what kind of face Sasuke is wearing because he closed his eyes before their mouths touched. 

Naruto will never get tired of this. Soon, he will be the Hokage, and he cannot imagine himself leading the village without this to come home to. Sasuke's kisses are short, pecks like raindrops turning into long, languid downpours as he becomes accustomed to the feeling again. Naruto sighs into his mouth, and Sasuke overtly slips his tongue inside, turning the kiss hotter. The heavy weight of arousal starts to sit in Naruto's bones, gathering heat in his groin. It feels amazing, just this, just the sensation of kissing Sasuke deeply, of knowing him like this. They kiss this way until Sasuke moves his mouth away, sliding down to Naruto's neck.

The sensitivity has Naruto start moaning, short gasps of breath and whispers of Sasuke's name. Sasuke takes the opportunity to slide his hand up Naruto's tee shirt, gliding his thumb over a nipple. Naruto's moans stutter in response, "S-shit."

"Let me take this off," Sasuke says, Naruto opens his eyes to look at him. It's like staring directly at the moon on a night when it's full. Naruto is blinded by beauty. He mutely nods his permission. Sasuke pulls the shirt off him part of the way and Naruto finishes the job, connecting their mouths again. The feel of his bare skin against Sasuke's leaves him scorched. He brings both his hands to Sasuke's hair and tugs, trying to bring Sasuke down upon him. Sasuke understands and lifts his leg over Naruto to straddle him. The sheet comes down off of Sasuke's body like a waterfall, exposing his nakedness underneath.

Naruto glances briefly at Sasuke's cock, half-hard and head not yet shiny. Naruto's about in the same state. Naruto uses his leverage to lean Sasuke back to resume their kisses, except now he rolls his hips up to meet Sasuke's, slow and dirty, just the way he knows Sasuke likes it. "Hnn," Sasuke moans, low, "Naruto, jus-, just like that."

Naruto continues the torturous motions of his hips and captures all of Sasuke's moans as they leave his mouth. It's some kind of heaven. Naruto knows he could come like this, but he also knows that Sasuke likes morning sex, and not just morning grinding. He puts his hands on Sasuke's hips and lifts up, Sasuke getting the message and pulling back up on his knees so Naruto can remove his boxers. 

Sasuke is immediately on him, his hand going to Naruto's cock while his mouth resumes its conquest of Naruto's collarbones. He pumps him slow, thumb pushing into the ridge just below the crown of Naruto's dick, and smoothing quickly over the wet head of him. Naruto makes choked off noises above Sasuke's head, "Sasuke, please." 

Sasuke's technique is inspired, but Naruto has further plans for this morning. He blindly reaches over to the bedside table, slamming his hand down on top of it forcefully in his haste before pulling the drawer open. He rummages around until he finds what vaguely feels like a bottle. Without looking, he holds it up for Sasuke's inspection, "Is this the lube?"

Sasuke pulls his mouth off from where he was swirling his tongue on a nipple, he rolls his eyes predictably, "Yes, you idiot." His hand is still working over Naruto's cock. Naruto can't believe this is his life. Sasuke takes the lube from Naruto, thereby letting go of his cock. He feels the loss keenly. Naruto opens the palm of his good hand.

Sasuke pops open the lube and squeezes some into Naruto's hand, who lathers it onto his fingers. "Open me up," He says, and Naruto's heart skips behind his ribs. This side of Sasuke is something he never thought he would see; his body, scarred and missing an arm, his voice low and toxic with arousal. It is the most beautiful thing Naruto has ever experienced. He's warming the lube in his fingers as he watches Sasuke, watches him take his hand to his own neglected cock, sighing at the contact as his eyes slip closed, unaware of the picture he makes, of the breathtaking image he is. 

"I don't have all day," Sasuke says, voice tinged with desperation. Naruto holds back a moan in his throat and brings his hand behind Sasuke to prod at his entrance. He rubs around the muscle before sliding one of his fingers inside, twisting and turning it to the sounds of Sasuke's sharp breaths. "Another," He says, short. Gasps are breaking through his lips though Naruto can tell he's trying to hold back.

Naruto puts two more fingers in at once, and Sasuke outright moans in his perfect voice, "Don't muffle your sounds. I want to hear them, I want to hear you." Naruto's voice sounds depraved to his own ears. His other hand swats Sasuke's away from his cock, which he starts pumping himself.

"Hn," Sasuke scoffs in response. It's typical, and Naruto spares a chuckle before he rubs along Sasuke's prostate, anticipating his cursory response. "N-Naruto," Sasuke grinds out, clearly trying to disguise his pleasure, "Hurry up."

Naruto resumes preparing him, pleased with himself at Sasuke's obvious enjoyment. Once he's satisfied with how stretched Sasuke is, he pulls his fingers out. Sasuke lets out a long breath, and his shoulders drop in the absence of the acute pleasure. This is all still a miracle as far as Naruto is concerned. He is so in love it feels like it's suffocating him, the look of Sasuke and the feel of him this way is almost enough to send him over the edge on its own. He can't imagine how he's going to feel once he's inside.

He spreads the remaining lube along his cock, hissing at the sensation of having something in contact with his dick again. He knows fucking Sasuke is going to kill him. Using his free hand, he pushes against Sasuke's shoulder, guiding him back down onto the mattress from his perch across Naruto's hips. Sasuke hits the bed again with a gentle noise. Naruto leans over him and is immediately speechless. 

Sasuke's hair is loose around his face, forming a messy halo on the pillow. There's a thin sheen of sweat on his neck and chest. He's incredible, Naruto thinks, like a painting. Naruto suddenly feels the rush that accompanies having one of history's most powerful ninjas beneath him. It's a heady feeling. He hopes he's been living up to the task, he hopes Sasuke is happy with him.

It's this moment when Naruto knows he's ruined for the rest of his life, because now, laying under him, as startling as the beauty of the moon, Sasuke says, "I love you."

Naruto notices time stop around him. He is stuck there, gaze locked, for what feels like forever before sound resumes and he drops to his elbows, attaching his mouth back to Sasuke's. His words are rushed and breathy as he says, "Sasuke, love you, love you so much, f-fuck." Naruto is still young, but he knows the gravity of this. 

He brings his hand back down to his cock and aligns his hips with Sasuke's. Slowly, while resting his chest against Sasuke's, he pushes in. Both of their breathing halts and stutters before picking up double time. Naruto fully seats himself and looks up at all that he loves. Sasuke nods his head in permission. He thrusts in, moaning and gasping, saying Sasuke's name over and over again. Sasuke is equally affected, words that he manages are barely intelligible, Naruto only picking out his name. 

Naruto increases the speed of his thrusts, swiveling his hips so he can hit Sasuke's prostate straight on. He leans up and to the right, and Sasuke suddenly arches his back and lets out the longest, dirtiest "fuck," Naruto has ever heard.

Naruto grins into Sasuke's shoulder, "You like that?"

Nothing is heard but the sounds of Naruto's thrusts and their panting for a few seconds before Naruto hears him, "Shut up."

Naruto smile overtakes him and he laughs, loud and long. His heart aches for how much he loves this moment, this man. He brings his hand down and moves it on Sasuke's cock in time with his thrusts. Sasuke has trouble holding back with all the stimulation. His noises get breathier and higher before he whispers, "Naruto, I- I'm gonna come."

"So come," Naruto says.

Sasuke's cock jumps in Naruto's hand and comes, fluid catching in Naruto's fingers and on Sasuke's stomach. Sasuke clenching around him becomes too much for Naruto to bear, and he comes, too. His vision is bright white. 

The world resumes. When he opens his eyes, Sasuke is staring up at him for the second time this morning. Naruto is so grateful he has lived to see this moment. He would risk it all again just for this bleary morning, for this man he loves. Sasuke's gaze falls upon him like a starlit night. There is nothing to be said.


End file.
